


Can It Be Considered A Nightmare?

by SniffleDipple



Series: Verdana's Adventures [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, F/M, He's Asexual It Seems, Knotting, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Sort of Virgin Sans?, Teasing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare, though should it be considered that?<br/>basically just smutty reader x nightmare</p><p>(In which the reader seems to be in Dreamtale, since Nightmare and Dream are in the same house?? IDK i didn't plan the background story. Appearance for reader in description.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can It Be Considered A Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is NOT PART OF MY MAIN FIC. though if you wish to understand Verdana/reader better I suggest to read 'The Extra Fonts' first. Her appearance is at the bottom of chapter 1.
> 
> Though all you really need to know about her is that she is a skeleton, has a crack in her right eye socket, her right eye socket glows yellow and she has a tail. Nightmare Sans is just Nightmare Sans xD.

You walk through a dark woods, not entirely sure how the _hell_ you got here.

 

You stroll down a gloomy path cautiously, a feeling of being watched overwhelming you. Your hands fiddle with bits and bobs that lie inside your pockets, trying to give them something to do as you continue forwards.

 

A rustling further ahead makes you jump, your head whipping to that direction. The rustling doesn't stop for what feels like an eternity, when a rabbit jumps out. You sigh in relief, though the feeling of being watched doesn't leave your senses.

 

“Hey little guy, what you doin' out here in this neck of the woods?” You smile at the rabbit, walking towards it and crouching down. You hold your palm out, and the rabbit sniffs it curiously. A sudden deep chuckle makes you freeze and the rabbit to run away.

 

“well, i was just lookin' for a certain skeleton wondering around here... seen any?” Nightmare asks jokingly, walking out of the bushes in front of you. You stand straight, a light glare sent his way.

 

“What do you want Nightmare?” He smirks at you.

 

“wow, can't take a joke, huh? that's okay, 'cuz i'd like to get straight to the point.” He teleports in front of you, and you gasp as the tentacles around him swam you. Your hands end up behind your back, feet held in place, and a tentacle firmly holding your hips. You look at him fearfully, only to be met with hunger and lust.

 

“Nightmare, what the fuck are you doing-?!” Your cut off when he thrusts a tentacle into your open mouth, the black liquid dripping off of it making you gag with disgust. He shivers.

 

“shit, your mouth felt better than i thought...” he moans quietly, slowly getting closer to your trapped form. You watch him , anger filling your senses. What the fuck does he think he's doing?! You feel your eye start to blaze yellow from your right eye socket.

 

He seems to ignore the threat as he raises a hand to the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your breasts. You squeek against the tentacle still slowly thrusting itself in your mouth from the sudden cold breeze you get hit by. You look him in the eye, noting he looks more curious than lustful now. He raises his hand to cup one of your breasts, the other going to stoke your spine, you can't help but moan a little.

 

“i've never understood why you females have these... but from the reaction it clearly excites you.” He chuckles again, continuing to massage your breast. Against your own will, your magic forms an ecto-vagina under your clothing. When you frantically look down and back up at Nightmare, you notice a buldge in his shorts.

 

“heheheh, look at you.. so pathetic... i bet you just want me to take you right now, huh...?” He whispers in your ear, causing you to shiver and an involuntary moan to escape your filled mouth. The hand that was stroking your spine suddenly dips lower, into your jeans. He rubs your pelvic girdle and you thrust shallowly against his hand, to which he adds more pressure on.

 

You lean your head back, trying to just enjoy the pleasure your being greeted with and ignoring the feeling of being violated. Nightmare seems to take this as an invitation to your neck as he lowers his head down to it, licking at your cervical vertebrae sending shivers down your spine.

 

The tentacle in your mouth thrusts faster, making you loose your sense of control against the whole situation, and your legs give out. Luckily, the tentacles where there to keep you standing. Nightmare, watches your lust driven face as he moves his hand, stroking your pelvis, lower, finding your clit easily, causing you to buck harshy into him. He giggles like a school girl.

 

It's apparently very clear he's new to all of this now.

 

He leans his head down to your left breast, licking and nipping at the hardened bud. You moan louder at the teasing, glaring weakly down at him, either wanting more or for him to stop completely, you do not know. He moves his head to the other breast and does the same, as his hand on your clit goes lower towards your entrance. He ghosts over it slightly, and you try to bend your legs to force him to put his phalanges inside you, to no avail. You growl against the still thrusting tentacle at him, and he chuckles.

 

“needy, are we...?” You growl again but it turns into a gasp when he pushes a phalange inside of you. He moves it in and out slowly, stretching you out for something bigger. The tentacle holding your hips starts to move inside your ribcage, stroking the inside of your ribs. This sends a shock of pleasure through your entire body making your eye lights roll back into your skull.

 

You hear the faint sounds of fabric moving, but you don't really care at this point. You keep your eyes closed as you feel your shorts being lowered to your bent platellas. You hear Nightmare hum in satisfaction, and the tentacle occupying your mouth removes itself. You gasp for air greedily, until you feel your legs being spread apart.

 

You look down confused, only to be met with Nightmare with a shit-eating grin, pumping a black ozing cock, positioned at your entrance. You wait for the sudden penetration, worried if this will hurt and if he'll go slow for you. The look in his eye tells you otherwise.

 

He pushes in briskly, starting with a fast pace and you cry out in pain and pleasure. His cock gives you a delecious burn at how wide he stretches you, and every hard thrust he makes causes you to moan louder in want.

 

“f-fuck... so tight~... ahh, yeah, you like that verdana...? huh?” You moan out a jumbled “Yes” to his dirty talk, making him thrust harder and faster. He leans his head back, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he takes you for himself. The thought of you being all his makes you even more turned on.

 

He starts thrusting at rabbit speed, wanting to get himself off so he can knot with you. At the new intensity from the speed he thrusts in makes you cry out, cumming around his still-thrusting cock. He grabs your ass in an attempt to thrust deeper into you, and you whine in over-stimulation.

 

“sh-shit verdana... you feel so good... _ahh_!” He cums inside of you, making you moan from the feeling of being filled as he hilts into you one more time, forcing his knot inside you. He almost collapses at the feeling of continuesly filling you and you put all of your weight onto the tentacles.

 

“guess it's time to go, sweetheart.” He suddenly says, smirking at you. You're about to question why until he suddenly disappears, along with the world around you...

 

 

You shoot up in bed, covered in a deep sweat. You hear laughing and a content sigh in the room next to you.

 

“GODDAMNIT NIGHTMARE!!!”

 


End file.
